Kutatsu Sentō Uchiha
is a jōnin-level ninja from Amegakure's famed Uchiha clan. Kutatsu is known among allies and enemies who has survived battles against him for his massive arsenal of techniques, being a wearer of two Cursed Seals, and having awakened the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. He is the founder of Amegakure's Military Police Force and leader of Team Taka, his Genin team assigned to him. Background 452 years ago, Kutatsu was born to an unknown Uchiha couple within Otogakure. During the time he was born, the world was still slightly at peace. The Akatsuki hadn't made it's appearance. Nine years after his birth, Akatsuki made itself known as it's leader attacked Iwagakure, a then allied village of Otogakure, to take it's Jinchūriki, the Four-Tailed Monkey. After this spread to Otogakure, Kutatsu's parents began training a 9 year old Kutatsu in hopes he would be able to destroy Akatsuki. During this time, Kutatsu became friends with a member of his genin team, after having passed the academy to become Genin and thereafter assigned a team of two partners with a sensei at the age of 7, Tsūru. As his training grew his personality and appearance also grew darker as the tension put upon him began changing him. Kutatsu soon became ambivalent due to the constant pushing of his abilities by his parents. Eventually, Akatsuki attacked again. This time a team of two, their target was Kutatsu's close friend and partner, Tsūru, who was a jinchūriki of an unknown Tailed Beast. Despite his efforts to fight against Akatsuki, alongside his sensei and other teammate, Kutatsu and his team still failed the mission. Tsūru was taken by Akatsuki back to their base. Feeling that Tsūru was killed, and being told the stories of how Akatsuki extracts a jinchūriki's bijū, Kutatsu awakens the Mangekyō Sharingan after being told by ANBU, who tracked the whereabouts of the Akatsuki's temporary base used to extract the demon, that they had found Tsūru's body and that he was dead. Thereafter, Kutatsu began to grow darker in personality and the way he treated others. Three years later, the Chūnin Exams had begun and was held within Amegakure. There, Hisashi Akaasa would oversee the matches that take place. During his travel toward Amegakure, a rogue Otogakure Sannin, who had defected from his village during Akatsuki's attack, attacked Kutatsu and his fellow Otogakure group that aimed to fight in the Chūnin Exams. Kutatsu knew the Sannin and, without hesitation, began an assault on the sannin. Eventually, Kutatsu was able to mortally wound the ninja despite their huge rank differences. After the fatal attack toward the Sannin, Kutatsu had thought that the ninja was out of techniques to use and was to weak to move, however the Sannin made one last effort to ruin the Genin's chances of living, and quickly bestowed upon Kutatsu the Cursed seal of Heaven. Kutatsu began to feel excruciating pains given by the cursed seal that eventually caused Kutatsu to fall unconscious. Fellow otogakure ninja quickly took him to Amegakure where the medical ninja there tried to prevent the pains to no avail. Eventually, a few days later, he successfully recovered and was ready for the Chūnin exams. The next day, the exams were held and the opponents were chosen. Kutatsu easily passed all other parts of the exams, making it to the final test. His first match was against a Genin from Kirigakure known as Tobi Uchiha, the jinchūriki of the One-Tailed Shukaku. Their battle lasted for awhile, both countering the others attacks using their respective sharingan, with Kutatsu countering faster than Tobi. Eventually, becoming very desperate to win, Kutatsu activated his Mangekyō Sharingan and quickly defeated Tobi even while the former had entered his Miniature Shukaku Form. Eventually, Kutatsu and a few others had won the exams and was promoted Chūnin. Sometime after returning to Otogakure, Kutatsu would notice that Hisashi had also defected from his village, though why was mysterious to him. A year after the Chūnin exams, Kutatsu had grown more darker as his vision deteriorated of over usage of his eyes and eventually snapped killing his parents and stealing his fathers eyes, implanting them within himself, crushing his mother's eyes as well as his previous eyes. Doing so granted him the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. Unbeknownst to Kutatsu, over the time Hisashi had moved to Otogakure he had watched Kutatsu and upon seeing Kutatsu's surprising acts, quickly was confronted by Hisashi. Kutatsu was somehow pulled out of the dark and back into the light. From that moment forward, Kutatsu followed Hisashi with the utmost respect and loyalty. Kutatsu was almost constantly trained by Hisashi, and during the war against Akatsuki, he accompanied Hisashi to where he was hid so that Akatsuki could not find him. There, Hisashi placed the Cursed Seal of Youth on Kutatsu. To be Finished Personality Appearance Abilities Taijutsu Kenjutsu Cursed Seal Chakra Prowess Ninjutsu Shurikenjutsu Summoning Technique Nature Transformation Sharingan Mangekyō Sharingan Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan Equipment Intelligence Stats TBA Part III Chapter 1 Quotes * TBA Trivia * This character is owned by SensuiHaskeru, the wiki creator, thus meaning that he is free to change anything on this wiki. Any changes done by IPs (Wiki users with no names, it shows only the IP of the editor) will be changed back to the last wiki-user edit. Major Battles Category:Characters Category:Amegakure Category:ANBU Category:Aquarius Category:Blood type (AB) Category:Characters Alive Category:Jōnin Category:Male Category:Ninja Category:Part 2 Category:Part 3 Category:SensuiHaskeru